


Dusk til' Dawn

by walking_travesty



Series: 3 little words [4]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: 3 words challenge, Fluff, M/M, Post-Kings Rising, Reflection, restless nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: Damen couldn't sleep.A Kingdom or This.





	Dusk til' Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Sun, moon, lavender.
> 
> I'm back at it again with the 3 words challenge! 
> 
> This has been sitting in my folder for about a year, more or less finished (depression sucks a lot), so I finally decided to finish! It's short, I know, but it's so very sweet imo.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Damen couldn’t sleep. 

It was a rare occurrence for him, he often let sleep take him wholeheartedly every time his head hit the pillow, however tonight it was a completely different story. He felt restless, his skin crawling with unshed energy. He stared blankly at the ceiling, frowning at the ornate Veretian molding lining the intricate designs there. He found it rather pointless to have art on the ceiling, how often was one ever going to see it? 

He looks over to his left, smiling as he takes in the sleeping form beside him. Laurent was as beautiful asleep as he was awake. His face was relaxed, the harsh lines that aged him melted away, leaving behind the softness of youth. He looked at peace, his brow unfurrowed and his lips a soft, pleasant curve upward. He was ethereal, the moonlight making his pale skin luminous and brilliant; his blonde hair like rays of golden sunshine dimmed by sleep. He sighs heavily in his slumber, golden lashes fluttering before stilling again. His nimble fingers find themselves behind Damen’s head, fingertips absently carding through the curls at the nape of Damen’s neck. Damen hums happily, closing his eyes as he feels his lover’s tender touch. He appreciates moments like these; ones where Laurent gives into his softer sensibilities. It was beautiful to see him as the young man he truly was; bright and eager with his heart full of love. Damen thinks of the past; of how the lips that now kiss him with the gentlest of touches never once moved with languid tenderness but with sharp and biting cruelness; of how those sapphire eyes that burn with an incomprehensible passion once never burned with anything more than futile hate and ambition. He thinks of their journey, of how they’ve ended up here; wrapped up in each other. _A kingdom or this._

He breathes in the scent of his lover; lavender and honey from the bath oils still clinging to his delicate, flawless skin. He was heaven personified and Damen wanted nothing more than to bask in his glory for all of eternity. He draws Laurent closer to him, gently pulling him closer until their bodies were flush. Laurent presses his cheek against Damen’s chest, lips pressing the softest kiss there. His heart melts, warmth spreading beneath his skin like the sun in beaming rays. He loved him, he loved him with all of his being; there wasn’t a single thing he wouldn’t do for him, and he knew that Laurent felt the same, with dizzying certainty. 

Damen falls asleep much easier with that thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm trying to make a comeback with my writing because I missed it a lot and I missed the incredible support this fandom has to offer (Seriously, you guys are the nicest people I've ever interacted with in a fandom.)!! 
> 
> My tumblr is @blissless-oblivion! Talk to me! Be my friend! Yell at me to write more!!


End file.
